yurekaidentityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dim1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Yureka ID entity Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley My pleasure. For now i think we should focus on the basics (and that seems to be your thougth as well). Get up a wiki post on every main and plot character, then flesh out afterwards. We should make each entry crononogiall. giving a summary of a persons involvment troughout each and every ark. Like the changes in how Lotto veiws Piri. Internal linkage will be vital (like linking Yureka to Jahea and visa versa). Include spoilers on everything after volme X (maybe 1 or 3?). We could also do a individual post on each completed volume. I have yet to figure out how to add pages to a category. Should we make a individual chategory for all the clasess and let all character belong to that chategory (alpha whould be in all of them?)? need fixin http://yurekaidentity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Priest I agree and haven't done anything since you undid the work i did earlier, I do ot know/have the autoroty on how to delete pages, so anytime i find a obsolete page i send it to you. tell me what pictures are needed. Thank you very much. I scan all the chapters, looking for what i need, I have become quite good at it. Then when i find a picture that works mostly but has some faults (sweat drops, blushed cheeks, wiered backgrounds) i fix them in paint.net. I'll see if i find the databook entry for Rapha. Finnaly found it, knew it was there, couldn't remmeber what it said but remembered that it pointed out a big differance between Rapha and Boromir. http://www.mangafox.com/manga/yureka/v04/c022/26.html three pages to be deletaed http://yurekaidentity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Classes I have some picutres i could cleen to get collour pictures of parts of the cast, but it will be lots of work for a unsatisfactory result, I think that I will rather wait untill we have somone actually skilled enough at drawing to clean properly. However if you really want me too i could do a few more characters. http://yurekaidentity.wikia.com/wiki/Lost_Saga to be deletaed i think. Oddysen 23:45, May 6, 2011 (UTC) We should concider moving all the inanne info the drwaers prefferances to a trivia page where all that info was stored.. GiantFishEater 13:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm the anonymous poster on several pages on yureka. I forgot I had an account on wikia not sure how wikia works b/c I barely contribute anything to anywhere, so I'm guessing this talk page is where I'm supposed to communicate w/you Dim1. Ok so about the favorite characters of the author, that was in a bonus comic of the March issue of the monthly magazine Yureka runs in, it probably won't be available until like volume 37 (if they decided to put it in the volumes) and KC/Julie are not siblings, they have different last names, Lee and Gang. The artist's opinion about Mirenne is from the inside flaps of vol 35. Sorry about being so unprofessional Sorry to bug you, but I had a question concerning the snapshot badge. Recently, I uloaded a picture and placed it on the Snake Patrol page. However, it is not registering as having been placed when I check upon my badges. Thanks! Dem1995 20:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you think anyone would mind if I tested it by taking down and resubmitting the image? Dem1995 20:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! It worked that time. I have a question about the Daia page. I am wondering whether the photo posted on the Daia page is actually a photo of Omega. I am using a fan-translated version of the manga for reference, and wish to be sure that a translation issue is not the reason for my confusion. Dem1995 20:39, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Vital Statistics Heya Dim1. I've been looking around the character pages, and a good way to benefit them en masse would be to substantiate the "Vital Statistics" sections. I can't seem to add any fields, which I'm going to assume is because I don't have the editing privileges (though it's possible I'm simply inept). So could you either add some fields or loosen some editing restrictions? It would be a nice place to indicate information applying to most characters, like whether they're humans, NPCs or AIs, what their classes are and whether they're gamers, things like that. Also, was the front page being valdalised? I noticed you've made it so that can't be edited anymore as well. Yabumi 09:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Admin dude! I noticed this page has been pretty much abandoned since 2011. This is one of my favorite manwha. I've already been steadily updating pages and, as of writing this, I'm caught up to Chapter 7 of 223 currently available. I don't pretend to understand Korean, but I have books (up to Volume 13 in my country, sadly. They stopped production and the story is way WAY past that everywhere else in the world) and scanlations. The later scanlations are much more accurate, but I'm updating chapter by chapter until I'm all caught up. I'm doing 5 chapters a day so I can be done before the summer is over and so other contributors can fine-tune the stuff already there or whatever else. Anyway, reason I'm writing is I'm wondering if it's possible to transfer administration to me since I've made it a point to see this through, or at least raise my rank to where I can edit this better. I want to give this page the love it deserves. If not, no problem. I'll just keep doing what I can and just hope for the best. Thanks for your time! - Twilight Faze